Ten Feet Off the Ground
by Missy64
Summary: Takes place in the early 1900's. When a shy Bella Swan opens up to Edward Masen, an extremely nice guy, everything seems at peace. That is, until a terrible flu strikes the town, threatening to take the life of him. How hard will Bella fight to save him?
1. The Pefect Gentleman

**Author's Note: I'm so very sorry to everyone who really liked my story, **_**Deep Within**_**. I wasn't into it after chapter two; I actually started hating it. Again, I'm sorry for losing interest, but I just didn't feel the need to keep going with a story I didn't really like. So I deleted it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Feet Off the Ground<strong>

**Author: Missy64**

**Romance/Tragedy**

**Summary: Takes place in the early 1900's. Bella is a shy girl, and the daughter of the owners of the famous Bakery in town. While working at the register her parents' store, she meets Edward Masen, well known son of Dr. Edward Senior. Bella has a hard time breaking her shell, but Edward will not cease to make her love him. **

**One year later, they marry. And everything seems perfect. Until a terrible flu strikes the state of Washington and across the country, threatening to take the life of Edward. How hard will Bella fight, how far will she go to save the one she loves before it's too late?**

**My first romantic tragedy! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

_September 10, 1917._

_Dear Journal,_

_My birthday is in three days. I don't want much…nothing at all, actually. My parents want to make this a big thing, turning 16. I don't want them to spend all their money on something as silly as that. We have a hard time making ends meat as is, even with a popular bakery._

_Business today is slow, so I decided to write. I love writing; it's what I want to be. But I may not be able to go to school. I may have to take over this bakery when I'm older._

_Bella._

I sighed, closing my journal and setting it aside.

"Isabella, sweetie," my mom called from the kitchen. I turned to her.

"Yes, mother?" I asked.

"Here's an order for Elizabeth Masen." Elizabeth Masen was the nicest woman I know, aside from my mother, of course. She's a regular here, and a big fan of my mom's cooking and baking.

She's also my mom's best friend.

Also the wife of a very rich doctor, Edward Senior.

"She should be here in a little while," she said, sitting the basket of muffins beside me. The delicious smell of blueberry invaded my nose, and I took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful scent. She headed back into the kitchen, and I caught a whiff of cinnamon.

Being here brought me peace. It was my escape.

Like I said, business was awfully slow, so I doodled absentmindedly on my journal. I heard the bells of the door when it opened. I didn't look up until a voice knocked me out of my daydreaming.

"I'm here to pick up an order."

I quickly looked up and fought the urge to gasp. This man, who actually looked my age, was beautiful. Bright green eyes, hair that was neatly styled with the weirdest shade of red. Like a burnt penny.

"Um," I cleared my throat, looking at the order sheet. There was only one name on there, and I gaped at it.

Elizabeth Masen's order. This was her son.

Edward Masen.

I've never seen him before, but the way my mother talks about him make him seem like the perfect gentleman.

"Yes," I said nervously. "Um, Elizabeth Masen's order?" Well, of course…

He smiled politely. "That's the one." I nodded and handed him the basket. "I don't think we've met," he said. "I know our mother's are great friends."

"That they are," I said with a smile.

"I'm Edward Masen, like my father."

"I'm Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella." he smiled and held out his hand. I shyly took it and he shook it. His hand was unbelievably soft.

"Firm handshake," I said. "My father appreciates those." I blushed and looked down once I realized what I said. Edward laughed.

"It was how I was raised also," he replied. I nodded, smiling timidly. He looked behind him and back at me. "I'm sorry. I have to leave now. It was nice meeting you, Bella." he smile was genuine before he handed me the money. "Take care."

"Have a nice day," I said, before he left. I stared at the door for a few minutes, trying to digest what happened.

"So I see you met Liz's son," my mom said, coming from the kitchen with flour on her apron. She was smiling at me. My cheeks were hot again.

"Yes," I said. "He's really nice."

"Oh, he's such a gentleman. And very nice looking." I nodded in agreement. "Any plans?"

"Mom, I just met him. That's not how it works," I reminded her.

She chuckled. "I was just messin' with ya. I was seeing how responsible you really are." I grimaced.

"Where's dad?" I wondered.

"He already went home," she said. I nodded. "We're about to close up shop."

I started wiping down the tables and counters. Mom came out with two baskets of pastries. I shot her a questioning look.

"For the Weber's. I heard that Mr. Weber is sick." I gasped.

"That's too bad," I said, finishing up sweeping. Mom turned off the lights and locked up. It was already getting dark out.

"Hey!" a voice said from behind. We turned toward the source. It was just Dad.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Mom asked, walking toward him. I wrapped my coat tighter around myself before catching up with them.

"I couldn't let you two walk alone. Do I ever?" he asked. I smiled when they kissed. I briefly imagined someone by my side, giving me kisses, making me happy.

But only briefly.

Dad insisted on carrying the baskets. We made a stop at the Weber's and passed on our "get well soon" to them. And then we walked home.

It was unseasonably cold outside tonight. It was only fall, but it felt like the beginning of winter….

_Dear Journal._

_Today was very peaceful. I love my mother's bakery. But then I met this guy; and he was such a gentleman! He was nice, and the great thing is, he's my mom's best friend's son! I'll be seeing more of him; I'd love to become friends._

_Bella_

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. Shy

**Ten Feet Off the Ground**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><em>September 11, 1917.<em>

_Dear Journal,_

_As we near my birthday, the more frightened I get. I don't want it to be a big thing, but you know how my mother and father are. They hate that we can't do everything I want, because we're poor. But honestly, I'm happy with what we have._

_Bella._

I pushed my journal away and helped my mom in the kitchen. We we're pretty busy today.

"Mom, why don't we just hire someone to help us?" I asked, rolling the dough.

"Can't afford it," she sighed, hastily mixing a bowl. I smiled at her sympathetically, and I heard the bells on the door ring from outside. I left the kitchen to the counter.

He was back.

I couldn't help but stare like a moron at him. He was beautiful. I blushed at my unladylike ways. I pretended to wipe down the counter, acting like I didn't see him walk in.

"Bella," I heard him say softly. I looked up and smiled shyly.

"Good morning Edward," I said to him, smiling. "This is a surprise, your mother didn't order anything…" Great, I was babbling.

Edward chuckled. "No. Not today. I just wanted to stop by. And perhaps a coffee?" His smile was dazzling.

"Of course. How would you like it?"

"Black, please." I nodded and started for the kitchen, nearly bumping into mom as she came out.

"Bella can you…" she turned and saw Edward. "Oh Edward!" she gushed. "Good morning! Nice to see you!" Edward smiled.

"Good morning to you to, Renee." Mom hated it when Edward called her Mrs. Swan; she preferred Renee.

Mom smiled. "I was just going to get Edward some coffee," I explained to mom. She nodded, and handed a basket of cookies to a gentleman sitting on a chair by the counter. He paid her, thanked her, and left.

"You guys seem really busy, maybe I can help?" Edward offered.

"Oh Edward, that's sweet of you, but I couldn't let you-"

"I insist," he said politely. "If you don't mind." I gulped.

"How darling of you," mom said, smiling. "Bella, show him how to work the register. And then, come in the back to help cook, please."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, and she headed back into the kitchen, a mixture of blueberry, cinnamon, and many other delicious scents hovering in the shop.

I turned to Edward. "Well, um," I cleared my throat. "You take orders using this notepad and pencil," I showed him. "And then bring it to the back, and we'll take care of the rest. To open the register you, uh…" I dropped the pencil I was holding. "Darn it," I muttered, and bent down to retrieve it, but another set of hands beat be to it.

The warm feeling of his touch didn't go unnoticed. I was stunned. It was like electricity flowing through me. He smiled and handed it back to me.

"Thanks," I murmured, blushing.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look when you blush?" Edward stated simply. I was awed.

"Um," I blushed again for my stammering. "Maybe. I don't know. But thank you." he smiled again. "Well, anyway, you press this button, and I know you know how to count change…" Edward chuckled and I smiled.

"So that's pretty much it?" he asked, standing in front of the counter. I nodded.

"And thanks for helping," I told him.

"No problem. You guys are like family friends to me." I looked down at my shoes, blushing again.

"Oh! Your coffee; I almost forgot!"

Edward smiled. "That's okay. I really just came to see you." When he said that, my heart fluttered like a hummingbirds wings.

The problem is, I'm just too shy for a relationship. I know nothing about them. I've never courted with anyone, and I was too terrified to try. I just didn't want a broken heart. And I was afraid that no one would be patient with me.

It stinks being shy, but that's me.

I helped mom in the kitchen. Today was very different from yesterday. Business was booming, and it seemed like rush hour every hour. I saw my dad talking with Edward, and dad seemed to like him. Though, he was friends with Dr. Edward Masen, he seemed to like his son just as much.

"Edward's a pretty nice kid," dad said, coming into the kitchen. Mom smiled as my father kissed her cheek.

"Yes, he's such a darling," My mom said. "Bella, those are the guys you should be courting with."

Dad grunted. "Bella's not courting with anybody yet." Mom rolled her eyes.

"Bella's responsible, and turning 16 in two days, I trust her."

"Mom, that's not likely," I told her, shaking my head.

"Nobody's caught your eye yet?"

My thoughts immediately went to the boy out there. I smiled as I thought of how sweet he is. I would really like to get to know him…

"What's that smile for?" My mom asked, elbowing me. I chuckled and shook my head. "C'mon. I'm your mother. You can tell me." Dad gave me a look.

"It's no one," I said. Not entirely true. I wasn't really falling for Edward; I barely knew him. And like I said, I'm very shy…

The day flew by flawlessly. Edward was great at his temporary job. I occasionally helped him, just for an excuse to get out of the way of my mother's million questions and prying eyes. Just because I smiled…

Turns out, Edward was not only sweet, but smart, reliable, caring, and very funny. I don't think I've laughed so much before. He had a little sister who was 14, and an older brother who was 22, married and living in Chicago.

"I use to live in Chicago," he told me. I smiled.

"Really?" I said, my eyes sparkling with curiosity. "I've never been further east than Montana." Edward chuckled.

Montana is where my Grandma Swan lived.

"We visited her every Christmas before she died," I replied when the subject of my grandmother was brought up, my thoughts a million miles away.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, his brows knitting together in concern.

"It's fine," I said, snapping out of it. "I was remembering her. She was the best. She started this bakery, you know."

"Well I'm glad she did. The food here is amazing!" I blushed and thanked him, earning a laugh from him.

"Tell me more about you," I said, clearly fascinated.

"Well," he said. "I was born in Chicago in 1901. In June, actually. June seventh. My mother and father were of course, very young, but very much in love. We loved Chicago. I never understood why we left, but if was for Dad's job. I didn't like it here, but," he turned to look at me. "Forks is finally growing on me." He held my gaze for what seems like ages. I blushed again and looked down.

"Our family has always been very close. We stick up for one another. I love them to death."

"That's sweet," I murmured. He told me plenty of childhood stories, mostly concerning him and his siblings. He had me laughing until I cried.

"Wait," I said in between chuckles. "You made your sister believe there were sea monsters in the water when she was four, and you got in, scaring her half to death?" He was laughing as well.

"It was hilarious, Bella. You should've seen her face. That is, until I got in trouble." I shook my head, still chuckling.

"You're horrible," I teased. He smiled wider.

"We were young. And I was bored." We laughed again. "Tell me about you," he said when our laughter died down.

"Well," I sighed. "I was born in Seattle, Washington. My mom and dad were also young and in love. I was born on September 13, 1901 and-"

"Your birthday's in two days?" he asked, surprised. I smiled and nodded.

"But anyway, we moved to Forks when I was two. My Grandma Swan was the owner of this place. My mom's just like her, even though my dad is her son," I said, watching my mom sweep the floors and singing. "They both kept this place lively. When I was 12, my grandmother got sick. She was really old. She told me she'd be okay, and that it was her time to go, but I wasn't hearing it. I didn't want to lose her so young. But, near my 13 birthday, she passed, leaving the bakery to my mom and dad."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Yeah. I wish you would've met her. She was the greatest." I also told him about my childhood, and how I was the only child, and preferred it that way. And that I loved to read and write.

"You like to read and write too?" Edward asked me, smiling. I nodded, smiling as well. "What don't we have in common?"

"I love music," I told him. "I grew up around it."

"Me too," he said, chuckling. "In fact, I play."

"You play? What do you play?"

"Piano."

"I'd love to hear sometime." He smiled again. "You know, I sing a little."

"Do you?"

"Mmhm," I said, playing absentmindedly with a strand of my hair. "Though I'm pretty shy about it."

"I'd love to hear you sing just as much as you'd love to hear me play."

"Maybe we can perform a duet," I joked, chuckling.

"That doesn't sound half-bad," he said. I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"She has the voice of an angel," my mom said, stepping behind the counter.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked mom, more amused than annoyed.

"Just a bit at the end," she admitted, unashamed. Edward and I laughed at her. She smiled and stepped back into the kitchen.

"Um Bella?" Edward asked, facing me. For the first time tonight, I saw nervousness in his eyes.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I know it's way too early, but I'm sure my parents would love to have you over on your birthday. Would you mind coming? It's not that far a walk from here and…" he scratched the back of his neck, clearly nervous.

It was cute. "That would be nice," I told him. "I have to ask my parents first but-"

"Yes, yes, yes!" my mother said, bursting out of the kitchen. "She'd love to! Yes, she can go!" I groaned inwardly at my embarrassment.

Edward chuckled. "Well, I can come and get you whenever you want…do you want to meet here?"

"Um, okay," I said shyly. "Maybe around noon, I suppose?" I turned to my mom for her consent.

"That's perfect! You deserve a day off anyway." She smiled and headed to chat with some customers.

"Don't you just love my mom?" I asked sarcastically.

"She's really great. Funny and sweet."

"She likes you a lot. I can see why." I blushed furiously when I realized that I'd opened my big mouth…again.

Edward smiled at me. "I just love it when you do that. And I'm so glad we're friends."

Edward went home shortly before closing, and promised to visit next day. I felt like I was walking on air. Edward already felt like my best friend. I was humming and singing as I wiped down the tables, mopped the floors, and washed the dishes. I danced ahead of my parents while walking home. Once inside safe and warm from the coldness, I jumped into my journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was another good day. Edward and I are already friends. I can't believe I opened up to him like I did, but I am comfortable around him. Like I knew him my whole life. I practically did. But he's more than just a gentleman. He's caring and smart and sweet and we have so much in common. He's my best friend. And tomorrow, I'm going to reward him with the best cup of coffee ever. _

_Because he never got one today..._

_Bella._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 should be posted soon!<strong>


	3. Best Birthday Ever

**Ten Feet Off the Ground, Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><em>September 13, 1917.<em>

"Happy birthday, Bella!" My mom came from the kitchen with a cake in her hands. The whole shop applauded, and I blushed.

"Mom…"I said as she sat the cake on a center table in the middle of the shop. I sighed, but sucked it up anyway.

Mother had me in a dress that she made herself. She even squeezed me in a tight corset, though I wasn't pudgy. I was thin. The sleeves of my dress were big and roomy, and the dress flowed to my feet, and my hair in a pinned up bun. I told Mom I was visiting family friends, not courting by the lake at midnight.

She laughed and said, "Not yet."

Dad grunted and said, "Not ever. At least, not at midnight." I chuckled.

I blew out the candles and everyone applauded again. I blushed and smiled and turned to face my mother, who was grinning impossibly wide. My father was beside her, grinning also.

I watched as the shop doors opened, and it seemed like it happened in slow motion, Edward came in and smiled at me.

He looked ravishing.

Wearing trousers and a crisp clean white shirt, he greeted me with one of his heartwarming smiles.

"So, how does it feel to be sixteen?" he teased.

"I feel pretty much the same," I chuckled.

"Edward! Good afternoon," my mom greeted him.

"Hello Renee. Same to you." he turned back to me. "Are you going to stay a minute for cake, or are you ready?"

"I'm ready," I told him. Mom smiled and Dad just hung behind, trying to act distracted with a customer. His resolve fell when Edward and I interlocked arms. Another thing about Edward.

He was very muscular.

He led the way out the door as everybody claimed a piece of my mother's delicious cake.

"Not too late!" Dad called. "Before dusk!"

"Yes sir, of course," Edward said before we left. The cool autumn breeze hit me, and I inhaled, immediately relaxed. I loved days like these. It made my birthday that much better. I smiled.

"I considered bringing my father's car, but it's such a nice day, don't you think?"

"Hm," I sighed in agreement. "It's wonderful. I'm glad we're walking." Cars didn't have roofs, so that meant if we ran by a mud puddle, or a dirt trail, we wouldn't be so lucky. Dad didn't own a car. We couldn't afford one.

We took our time, walking a trail I was unfamiliar with. I loved it; it was full of flowers and birds and many another creatures. I was in wonderland. We talked, we laughed, we marveled at nature. I never let go of his arm. I felt safe around him, invincible. I knew it was too early for me to say, but I couldn't help but falling for him. The trail itself was more like a stone path. The trees were like canopies, or tents, bending over to create a tunnel. A swirl of red, orange, yellow, and brown leaves blew past us.

Everything seemed perfect.

"This is beautiful," I whispered in awe.

"You like it?" Edward asked, looking down at me. I nodded and smiled.

"It's peaceful, you know?" I said. We kept walking for a few minutes until we reached a meadow. A nice house was located there. "This is your house?" I asked in shock.

He nodded. "I love it here. Not exactly in the busy town of Forks, but a little ways from it. It's quiet and peaceful here."

"It's beautiful," I whispered. I was suddenly nervous. "Edward, what if they don't like me?" I wasn't like them. I wasn't rich and high class, though I was well-known, and that was because of the famous "Swan's Bakery." I clutched at his arm tighter.

"Don't worry, they already love you," he reassured me, patting my hand.

"Really? But they don't know me…"

"But they know your parents. And they love your parents. And the way they talk about you, you're someone my Dad will approve of-"

"Approve of?" I asked. Edward's cheeks warmed when he realized what he said. That was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"To…to be around. You know. Good influence, I suppose." I chuckled, and he seemed to flush a deeper red.

"I didn't know you blush," I teased. He smiled and looked away, embarrassed.

I heard a gasp as when neared his front porch. "You must be Isabella!" I turned my attention to a tall and lean woman. She had the same color hair as Edward. It was long and wavy. Her eyes were green and welcoming, just as her smile. Instead of a handshake I'd expected, she pulled me into a hug. I returned it just as warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Masen," I smiled. She held my hand in both of hers.

"Please, call me Elizabeth. We're all friends here!" I smiled.

"Elizabeth," I said.

Elizabeth looked behind her shoulder. "Honey, Isabella's here!"

"Bella, mother," Edward said. Elizabeth let us inside.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "You prefer Bella, sweetie?" I nodded. Just then, Edward's father came from another room, smiling at me. His parents looked as young as mine.

"Ah, Isabella! Edward never stops talking about you." I turned to Edward in shock. I was amused to find him blushing again.

"Thank you father," Edward muttered.

"Just saying," he chuckled. I laughed along with Elizabeth. We all sat down in the nicely furnished living room.

"Daddy, is she here yet?" a voice said from behind me. I turned to find a petite little girl in a cute dress peeking from the corner. She smiled when she spotted me, and skipped to my side. "Hi! I'm Mary Alice! But I prefer Alice. You must be Bella, the girl my brother can't stop talking about!"

Edward groaned and sunk lower in his seat. Edward's father and Alice laughed.

"Oh, Edward," Elizabeth said. "Sit up dear; don't wrinkle your shirt. Alice, don't be mean."

"Sorry mother," Alice said. "We'll be great friends. I already love your mother and father, they're great!" I smiled.

"You guys are great as well. You have a lovely home, and you're too kind."

"Anything for our son's most talked-about person," Dr. Masen chuckled. Edward shook his head.

His family was the best. The way they interacted was something you only read in books. I loved it.

I felt a part of it.

After meeting his family, I fell for him a little more. But when he played for me on the piano he received as a kid, I fell just a tad bit more for him.

He played me such a beautiful melody, that I cried. I dabbed away my tears when he was finished, embarrassed.

"Oh Edward that was…that was beautiful."

"You liked it? I only had two days to put it together and-"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You…you made this song…for me?"

He smiled warmly. "Happy birthday." I stared at him in awe.

"Thank you," I said, deeply touched.

"You were my inspiration. There was no way I could make a song that fast for anybody else."

I burst out laughing. "Well that's good to know," I said, wiping the last of my tears. He stared at me for another moment before speaking.

"I want to show you something," he said softly. He stood up, taking my hand. I stiffened, completely shocked. _He was holding my hand_…

He immediately pulled away when he noticed my hesitation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I linked my arm with his; a gesture I was more comfortable with. He smiled and led me back outside.

We sat on the porch swing and stared out in front of us.

It breathtakingly beautiful. Overwhelming. The trees, the animals, the flowers, the breeze, the sun set… gorgeous.

"I brought you two some iced tea," Elizabeth said, handing us two cups.

"Thank you," we both said. The tea was even delicious. I let out a laugh.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked, smiling at me.

"I was just thinking. Everything's so perfect. This has been one of the best days of my life."

"Really?" He asked, smiling wider.

I giggled and nodded. "I really appreciate what you've done. The song was beautiful. Your family is wonderful…." I stared out into the sunset smiling in content. We stayed like this, quiet and thoughtful, Edward absentmindedly nudging the porch with his foot, causing us to swing in a soothing motion. I wondered what he was thinking, with that small smile on his face. I watched as the sun threatened to disappear.

"I need to take you home." his voice was sad. We stood up, leaving the cups on the table beside the porch swing. I said goodbye to his family, and we started back to the bakery.

~TFOTG~

"You're home!" My mother said, opening the doors of the shop. It was closed, and she had a broom in her hands. "How was it?"

"I loved it," I said. "I had a wonderful time." I turned and smiled at Edward; and I didn't miss the look from my mother.

"Thanks for having her back on time and safely," she said, giving Edward a hug. "Come back anytime for a coffee; on the house."

"Thank you Renee, but I-"

"Oh it's nothing but coffee," Mom said. Edward smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

"Thanks for bringin' my girl home," Dad said, putting arm around my shoulder. He held out his hand for Edward to take. They shook hands. "Nice, firm handshake," Dad approved. "You've just earned a lot more respect from me, Edward." Edward smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

I turned to face Edward. "Thank you. This birthday was amazing. You're truly a great friend." He looked down.

"Yeah…um. You're a great friend too."

"See you tomorrow?"

Edward nodded. We said our goodbyes and he left.

And I fell that much more for him.

I think I was in love.

The question was: was I ready?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four updated soon!<strong>


	4. They Say We Wouldn't Last

**Ten Feet off the Ground, Chapter 4.**

* * *

><p><em>April 17, 1918. Seven Months later…<em>

She's finally going to be my wife.

Me and my lovely Isabella have been courting for so long. We were inseparable. We did everything together. I took her across the lake, on long walks, and to dinner. I even told her I loved her. We've shared our laughs, our love, our first kiss and all. That night will be a night I'll never forget. But I finally gathered the courage to ask her parents for their permission…

_I walked into the shop. Bella was nowhere in sight, but her parents were smiling and laughing. Renee looked up and saw me._

"_Edward! Nice to see you again!" I smiled and nodded my head. "Bella's-"_

"_I actually came to talk to you two," I told them. "It's important." Renee stared at me, a slow smile spreading on her face. She must've known exactly what I was about to do. _

"_Bella and I've been courting for a long time now," I told them, suddenly nervous. What if they said no? "And I love her, more than my own life. I'll do anything for her. I came here to ask you if I could ask for your daughter's hand. I promise, I'll live up to her expectations, and I'll never hurt her. Please?" I stared at them as they looked at each other._

_Charlie then turned to me. "Edward, I like you. And I trust you. You've always made my daughter happy. And I know that you will take very good care of her."_

"_What he's trying to say," Renee said, giving him a look. "Yes. We give you our permission. We know you're making the right choices for you. You love her. We see that." I beamed at them._

"_Thank you," I said. "So much. I promise, I won't let you down."_

"_Or Bella," Charlie said._

"_Of course," I told him, a smile on my face._

"_Bella! Sweetie, get in here!" _

_Just then, my entire world stepped out of the kitchen. She looked exquisite in her sundress. When she saw me, the smile that made my entire day formed on her lips._

"_Edward, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised that I was here._

"_I have to ask you something," I told her, taking her hand and giving it a kiss._

"_Ask away," she smiled. Still holding her hand, I kneeled to one knee. She gasped, and looked at the audience that gathered in the shop, and then to her parents. They gave her warm smiles, and she turned her attention back to me._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I love you more than life itself. These past few months have been the best they could be. And I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you. And I hope you are as well. Will you marry me?"_

_She gasped when I pulled out my grandmother's ring. She was silent for a long time, and I grew more nervous. But as she stared into my eyes, a smile began to form, and she was nodding her head._

"_Yes," she whispered, still nodding. "Yes of course, of course I'll marry you!" I grinned and placed the ring on her finger before standing up. There was tears in her eyes as I cradled her face, as if it were the most delicate thing, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The crowd erupted in cheers._

And in less than four hours, she would be mine forever. I opened my eyes, coming back from my memory. Alice skipped to my side.

"Nervous?" she asked as my father, Charlie, and my Dad's friend Dr. Carlisle Cullen fixed the tie on my suit.

"Yes, and you're not suppose to be in here," I told her, smiling.

"I just wanted to say congratulations," she said innocently. "I can't wait for you to see her, Edward. She's gorgeous."

"Isn't she always," I reminded her. She laughed.

"You know what I mean," she said.

* * *

><p>It all happened so fast. I couldn't believe I opened up to him so quickly. In the beginning, I was pretty hesitant, but I immediately opened up to him. He was everything I wanted and more. I looked at myself in a body-length mirror as my mother and Elizabeth fixed my hair.<p>

My cheeks were red from the blush that was applied on my face. My hair was piled on top of my head. My dress was long and elegant with long sleeves. The train flowed way behind me, and my veil covered my face. I was nervous, yet excited. I always wondered why a wealthy man like him had eyes for a poorly woman like me. He saw through my insecurities, proved to me that I was capable of being by his side, by sharing his last name.

"Ready, sweetheart?" my mother said, tears in her eyes as she stared at me. I took deep breaths and looked out the window. We were having the wedding outside the Masen home, in the meadow I adored. I looked out the window and saw a crowd of people, gathering for my big day. "Oh, you look beautiful," she said, handing me my bouquet.

"My son is a lucky man," Elizabeth smiled. I looked down and blushed.

"Nervous dear?" Mother asked me when Elizabeth headed downstairs. I nodded.

"I don't want him to regret this. Or me. Am I too young?" I heard talk around town while engaged to Edward.

They said we were too young.

That we wouldn't last.

That we'd divorce soon.

That we're only doing this for…sex.

I shuddered. Mom patted my arm. "Don't let those silly rumors get to you," she told me. "You're in love, and you'll last until you're old and grey. You and Edward will go to the grave together." I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Come on. It's time."

I met my father downstairs, and he kissed my cheek. " You look beautiful," he told me. I smiled. We descended the stairs slowly, and I gasped when I saw the scenery.

It was gorgeous. Flowers everywhere. It seemed the whole town was there, smiling at me. I was vaguely aware that I was slowly walking down the aisle, because the love of my life, the man who I'll spend the rest of my life with was not even ten feet away. He looked amazing in his suit, hands behind his back, waiting for me with a smile on his face. And when my father placed my hand on his, I knew my fears seemed silly.

Our vows were simple, but filled love. And so was our kiss. Our first kiss as husband and wife. Again, he cradled my face as if I was the most delicate of flowers. Oh, how I loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, a big jump, but I've been so busy with my other story, I've barely made time for this one. Forgive me!<strong>


	5. Amazing

**Ten Feet Off the Ground, Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>Our dance was the most romantic thing in the world. Edward twirled, dipped, and spun me around the ballroom with such grace and elegance. I felt like I was flying.<p>

I rest my head on his shoulder as we whirled around. "I love you," I whispered.

"Hm, he sighed, holding me tighter. "As I love you." When our song was over, everyone gathered on the ballroom floor again.

"Edward! Bella!" My mom came over to me with Elizabeth, all smiles. "Darling, you guys danced marvelously!" I smiled and hugged them both, followed by Edward.

"This ceremony is beautiful," Elizabeth said looking around. Edward held me just a little bit tighter. Elizabeth rest her gaze back on me. "I'll have you know, Edward and I will leave the house so that you and my son can spend your time together." I blushed and looked down.

"Bella," my mom said. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. When two people love each other, that's what they do. Despite what everyone's been saying, you two are more in love than two older people would be." I smiled at her.

"Thank you," I said.

The rest of the reception continued flawlessly. Though I was hit with a pang of nervousness as Edward took me to his car and drove me to his home. He could sense that.

"Isabella," he whispered, kissing my hand, keeping one hand on the wheel. "Don't be nervous."

I laughed once. "I'm sorry. How can I not be? Aren't you?"

"I will be. But now, I'm going to take care of you first." He pulled up at his house, and got out of the car. He opened the door for me and took my hand. When we reached the doorstep, he scooped me up. I giggled as he captured my lips. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, and I allowed him entrance.

The next thing I knew, we were in his room. He gently sat me down and stroked my cheek.

"Why don't you get ready for bed?" he whispered to me. "I'll use my parents bathroom. You can use mine." I was grateful that he wasn't pushing me to take a shower with him. Not yet. Maybe tomorrow.

I just needed to find my confidence.

He kissed me softly on the lips once more before walking out. I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom.

~TFOTG~

I took another steadying breath and looked at myself in the mirror. My sheer nightgown flowed down my body. I blushed as I looked at myself. It was almost see through. I opened the door and crept back into Edward's room, finding him already there. He was standing out on his balcony, staring at the full moon. He was in nothing but his pajama bottoms. I never seen him bare chest, and I silently ogled him from behind. I knew he had muscles, but I didn't know how _defined_ they were. He had the perfect body. Lean and muscular. Not bulky, not lanky. Just right, like a swimmer's body. I hesitated before walking slowly towards the balcony, my nightgown swaying as I walked. I stood behind him, still too nervous to say a word.

Before I could force my mouth to move, he turned to me, smiling softly at me. His eyes widened a bit as he took me in, and I felt my face getting hot again.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. I cupped his cheek, and smiled at him.

"I love you," I murmured, standing on my toes to touch my lips to his. He picked me up again, and our lips crashed down on each other more urgently than ever. My fingers tangled in his hair, and I felt him walking backwards. His knees hit the back of his bed. I turned until I was straddling his lap, our lips never disconnecting. I should've been embarrassed by my actions, but Edward seemed to like it, so I didn't get off of him. His hands slowly slid down my side, causing me to shudder. His hands stopped at my waist and he gripped my tighter, flipping us over, and my head landed on the soft pillows.

* * *

><p>Bella threw her arms around my neck as I climbed on top of her. Her hair fanned out on the pillows, and that was really a sight to behold. Beautiful seemed like a silly understatement now. Our lips connected again, and I was shocked to hear her moan in my mouth. My hands trailed down her slim body again, and stopped at the hem of her nightgown. I stared into her eyes and she smiled before kissing my lips again. I pulled the gown up and over her head, and sat on my knees. I gaped at her luscious body, curved in all the right places. Her wonderful breasts weren't too big nor too little…perfect. Her legs were long and shapely, and she crossed her legs nervously at the ankles to hide her appealing sex. I uncrossed her legs to have a better view of her body.<p>

"There's nothing you need to hide," I told her. "If you knew the affect your body has on me, you wouldn't." her gaze dropped from my eyes to the very noticeable bulge in my pants. She gasped and bit her lip. "I want to make this easier for you," I told her. "It's going to hurt, but I want to try to ease some of the pain."

"How?" she asked, breathing a little harder. I took my index finger and traced her smooth figure all the way down to her hips. She sighed, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. My hand lowered to her thighs and she gasped again. I could feel her heat radiating from her body as she squirmed beneath me. I ran my finger along her folds, just barely touching it. She bit back a moan and arched her back.

"Don't hold back, love," I told her, leaning down to kiss her. "I want to hear you come undone by my touch." I ran my finger along her folds again, and this time, she moaned loudly. My already hard erection strained harder. She was very wet; I was barely touching her and her sweet juices covered the tip of my finger.

I dipped my finger into her, and I enjoyed the pleasant sounds she emitted. She started moving her hips in time with my finger, but I wasn't about to let her come undone by my finger. Not tonight. I pulled out and chuckled when she grumbled.

"I believe you're ready," I told her with a soft smile. She nodded. I chuckled again and started to pull down my pants. Her hands beat me to it, and I was shocked to see her pull my pants down for me, boxers and all. She froze when she gazed at my very hard, very ready cock. She looked up to me and bit her lip, her eyes, wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She gazed at my cock before looking at me again. "It's just…will you…fit?" I smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"I can't say that it won't hurt," I warned her. She squirmed a bit, looking back at my erection again. "Just relax," I whispered to her. I leaned down and buried my face into her neck, kissing and sucking while I positioned myself at her entrance. "Ready?" I asked her, kissing down her chest.

I felt her nod. I slowly entered her, and she tensed. I kissed the side of her breast before licking the pert nipple. She moaned and relaxed her muscles. Trying to distract her, I started sucking on her nipples while I entered her.

"Oh…Edward," she moaned. "Gah…uhh." I slowly broke past her virginity, and I looked up to find her eyes squeezed shut. I saw a single tear leave her eye.

I whispered my apologies and words of love to her as I sunk deeper into her heat. And fuck if she didn't feel amazing. After a few minutes, she adjusted to my size, and started to grind her hips to me. I groaned and gradually went faster.

"Edward!" she cried out as I increased my speed. "You feel so good!" I palmed her breasts, and she arched her back off of the bed, causing me to sink deeper into her warm heat.

"Bella…" I moaned, my hands exploring her body. She looked down to where our bodies joined, and I swear it was the most erotic sight I've ever seen.

"Edward…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" she panted.

"Let go," I told her. "Come."

And with that, she screamed my name, covering my cock in her delicious juice. Seconds later, I spilled inside of her, stilling as I did. I collapsed on her, putting most of my weight on my arms, and kissed her passionately. I pulled out of her, and we both groaned at the loss. I slip my finger in her folds, and pulled out to taste her. I moaned.

"You taste amazing," I told her. She blushed and snuggled against me, yawning.

"That was amazing," she said. "I never would've thought…" she trailed off. I chuckled.

"It was exactly what I expected and more," I told her. "I love you."

She yawned again. "As I love you." I smiled and pulled the sheets over us.

And I watched as my wife fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this chapter was long overdue, I know. But, there you go! Now I told you this story wouldn't be very long, and I may jump again. But it won't be too drastic, I promise. Review! :)<strong>


	6. A Place of Our Own

**Ten Feet Off the Ground, Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p><em>May 7, 1918<em>

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been two months since I've been married, and they said we wouldn't last. Well, we proved them wrong. Everyday, our love gets stronger, and I'm happier. It's a month before Edward's 20__th__ birthday, and I'm still deciding on what to do. Edward's a big help at the bakery, and so is his family. My mother has been at home sick lately. She says is nothing more than a bad case of the cold, but I'm worried. My father's been at home tending to her, so that's where Edward and his family come in to help. I truly hope my mother is right, and I'm just overreacting._

_Bella_

I shut my journal and sighed, my thoughts running towards my mother. She felt to wretched to even get out of bed this morning.

"Sweetheart, you look a thousand miles away," Edward said, coming up to me. I smiled lamely when he kissed my cheek. "Thinking about your mom again?"

"Yeah," I sighed, heading toward the kitchen. "I think she's getting worse." Edward sighed and massaged my shoulders. I leaned against him.

"Stop stressing, it's not good for you." I turned to face him and nodded.

"I just can't imagine losing her," I told him.

"Bella!" Alice said, coming up to me. "We have a big order of chocolate cakes. Help?" I laughed and nodded.

~TFOTG~

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I laughed. I had no idea where he was walking me to, and he wouldn't tell me.

"It's a surprise," he chuckled as we started down a trail. We walked for a good five minutes before we came to a stop in front a little house. I gasped and turned to him, not knowing what to say.

"Edward…what…what's this?" I asked, squeezing his arms tighter. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"This, sweetheart," he said pointing to the house in front of us. "Is our new home." My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped.

"Edward…" I said, tears coming to my eyes. "How…"

"My mother was so kind to renovate this place. It's been crumbling out here for years."

"But it looks brand new," I said, astonished.

He nodded. "It does."

I turned to face him. "A place? Of our very own?" he smiled and nodded. I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed his lips. "Thank you! This is beautiful!"

"Just wait until you see the inside," he said, leading my inside. The first thing you saw was the living room. It was nice, with a fireplace and a cozy couch, a chair to the side. The kitchen was perfect. The rooms were perfect.

Just perfect.

"I love it," I said, pecking his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he murmured, kissing me again.

~TFOTG~

My mother's condition worsened. I sat by her bed and held her flaming hot hand. Her temperature has skyrocketed since last night.

"Dad," I said, not taking my eyes off of my mom. She was sleeping, her breathing, a little faster than normal. "We need to check her into a hospital. This is more than a cold." This seemed more than the flu.

"I know, but your mother is stubborn. And plus, she can't even get out of her bed. It hurts too much." I stood up and grabbed my coat. "Where are you going?"

"I'm walking to the hospital to request a doctor."

"Do you know how much money a personal doctor would cost?" He stared at me incredulously.

"She hasn't gotten any better, and I'm not standing around anymore watching her suffer. We can use the money from the shop." Edward and his mother and sister were kind enough to help run the shop. It wasn't the same without my mother to brighten up the place, and everyone who came in always asked about her condition.

"I suppose you're right," he sighed. "Be careful." I nodded.

"Just tell Edward where I am if he drops in," I told him, shrugging into the coat Edward got me. I kissed my mother's scorching head, and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Carlisle Cullen!" I said, stopping him the hallway of the hospital. He turned to face me, a smile on his face. He knew me by Edward's father. He attended my wedding.<p>

"Hello Isabella, what can I do for you?" He outstretched his hand, and I shook it.

"Hi, I was just wondering if I could have a doctor come to my father's house. My mom, she's still very sick and getting worse. Her temperature's through the roof, and she's too ill to move a finger. Can you help me?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, I'll see what I can do. She's not the first person to come in here with those symptoms."

I frowned. "Really?"

"I'm afraid so. It's not too bad at the moment, but everyday, at least one person comes in with the same symptoms. Like the flu, but ten times worse. I think it's going around the town."

"Is there anything you can do?"

Carlisle smiled sadly and shook his head. "There's no treatment at the moment; but I can give her some medicine, and check up on her everyday. How's that?"

I nodded. "Anything. Please, she's getting worse." Dr. Cullen nodded and he spoke to another doctor to clear his schedule.

We quickly walked back to my parents' home, and headed upstairs. Into the room where my mother was. She was awake.

"Bella?" she whispered. I rushed over to her.

"Mom, I'm right here," I told her.

"Dr. Cullen?" my mother asked, confused.

"Hi, Mrs. Swan. Your daughter wanted me to come and give you some medicine and check up on you. She says you're getting worse." my mother was stubbornly shaking her head. I sighed.

"I'm fine. It'll blow over."

"I'm afraid this is turning into something serious, it's not awful at the moment, but more and more people come into the hospital everyday because of the same symptoms you have."

"Really now?" she asked, frowning in confused.

"Yes. Isabella was right to come and get me." Mom sighed and nodded.

"Well thank you, Bella," she said.

"I'm only trying to help you," I told her.

"Well, Dr. Cullen has it from here. Can you go help out in the bakery?" she asked. I laughed. My mom always worried about the bakery before she even worried about herself.

"Yes, mother," I chuckled, kissing her forehead. I hugged my father and thanked Dr. Cullen before heading toward the bakery, which was only a block from here. When I got there, I found Edward laughing with another gentleman and a woman by the man's side. Edward looked up when the bells on the door rang, and smiled once he saw me. I immediately recognized the man and women. They also attended my wedding. It was Edward's brother, Emmett, and Emmett's wife, Rosalie.

"Sweetheart, you remember my brother and sister-in-law, don't you?" he said, taking my hand and kissing my cheek.

"I do," I said, smiling sweetly. "Nice to see you again, Emmett, Rosalie." I held out my hand.

"Oh, Bella, we're family," he said, pulling me into an unexpected hug. I laughed and returned the hug. I pulled away to hug Rosalie as well.

"It's nice to see you again, too," Rosalie said. The first time I laid eyes on her, I was immediately jealous. Long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, a warm smile, and I mothering personality made her the pinnacle of pure beauty. She was quite intimidating.

"Same to you," I told her, smiling brilliantly.

"They came to visit us and the family," Edward explained.

"Yeah…how is Chicago?" I asked.

"I love it there," Emmett said. "Though I always miss my family a lot, but I don't think I want to come back to Forks."

"And," Rosalie said, giving him a pointed look. "Em here missed your delicious food. As did I," she laughed. I chuckled.

"How's Renee?" Edward asked me when they headed to the kitchen to speak to Elizabeth and Alice.

"Worse," I said, looking down. "I walked to the hospital to get Dr. Cullen. He's going to come by everyday to check on her. Did you know a lot of people are having the same symptoms as her? Dr. Cullen said it was getting worse."

Edward frowned. "Now that I think about it, I know this guy who's wife is also sick. Same symptoms and everything." I bit my lip, a habit I have when I'm nervous.

Edward lifted my chin so I could look him in the eye. "She'll get better, baby. I promise." I nodded, but I was still unconvinced. Edward sighed and hugged me close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another long overdue chapter! I'm sorry! I'm starting back school in two days, so I won't be posting as frequently anymore. This vacation was fun while it lasted…at least it's a three day school week! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and had a Happy New Year! **

**I'm currently trying to work on a banner for this story. I'll let you know when I'll have that up. Have you seen my banner for my other story, Shadow? If you haven't, head to my profile and check it out! **


	7. You Always Make Me Feel Better

**Ten Feet Off the Ground, Chapter 7.**

* * *

><p><strong>May 21, 1918.<strong>

I sat on the bench by Edward as he softly played me a melody. I always loved when he played for me. He was a pro, his hands glided over the keys, always emitting a heartwarming sound that ran through my body, always calming me. I sighed and leaned against him when he finished.

"Thank you, Edward. That was beautiful." He smiled and lifted my chin so our lips could meet.

Edward has been trying to relieve my stress for weeks. He would do anything to get my mind off of my sick mother, but it usually doesn't last very long.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward murmured, his chin on my head. I smiled and played with his fingers.

"Anything," I told him.

"You know I love you, and I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, right?" I nodded slowly, not sure where he was going with this. "Well, I also want a family."

I looked up at him and gasped, a smile forming on my lips. "Really?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "You want a baby?"

"I'd love to have a baby," he told me, sweeping a piece of hair from my face. I hugged him and kissed his lips again.

He pulled me onto his lap and continued to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw myself into the kiss. His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. My hands found their way to the first button of his shirt, as I started to undo the button, but there was a light knock on the door. Edward sighed, and I got off of his lap, fixing his hair. I smiled.

"I'll get it," I told him, kissing him one more time before going to answer the door. It was Edward's father, his face, remorse.

"Dad?" Edward asked, coming up from behind me. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me. "It's your mother, Bella," he told me. "We done all we could, but the Spanish Flu…it's un-curable." I froze.

"What?" I asked him, shaking my head. "I…I don't understand."

"Bella, she died an hour ago. She's gone." I just stood there, my eyes wide, and my mouth hanging open. My breathing stuttered, and I would've hit the ground if Edward didn't catch me.

"Bella!" Edward said, alarmed. "Bella!" I started to sob.

"She's gone!" I cried. Why her? Why now? "Please"! I cried, not really sure what I was begging for. "No!"

Edward hugged me closely, rubbing my back. I cried harder. "Why did this happen to her?"

"I'm sorry," Edward said. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry as well," his father said. "I promise you, we've tried. But nobody has survived it. It's only getting worse."

"I know you tried," I told him. And then it hit me. "How's Dad? Where is he?"

"The bakery," he said. "He's….he's selling it." I gasped.

"No! Why!"

"He lost a lot of money trying to help your mother." I shook my head.

"No," I said between my teeth. "He can't…he can't do that!"

"There's no other way to keep the shop up and running," he said.

I bit my lip. "How's Elizabeth?"

He sighed. "She's…coping. They were best friends." My tears haven't stopped; I just wasn't sobbing. I turned to Edward.

"I have to go see dad," I told him.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

"I'll drive you." I turned back to Edward's father and nodded. Edward grabbed my coat and helped me put it on before he put on his own coat. He took my hand and we went to his father's car.

I cried, leaning on Edward's shoulder the whole way to the bakery.

**.**

"Dad!" I said, bursting through the doors. Edward and Dr. Masen followed me from behind.

My father was stacking boxes by the counter, the rims of his eyes red. Once he saw me, he stood up and came to hug me. I cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Dad."

"She knew she wasn't going to make it," he whispered. "She knew, but she didn't want to tell you. She told me not to tell you." his voice was hoarse, like a rough whisper. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry." I hugged him tighter.

"You can't give up this place," I told him. "This place is our life."

"It won't be the same without your mother," he told me. "I can't…I can't do this anymore. Not without her."

"Let me do it," I told him, my voice breaking. "I'll keep it. Please." He stared at me for a moment.

"I'll help her," Edward told me, taking my hand. Dad looked at him.

"Fine," he told me. He took a deep breath, rubbing his face with his hands. "I have funeral arrangements to make."

~TFOTG~

I watched as they lowered my mother into the ground. I was frozen; I couldn't cry, I couldn't move. I didn't feel. Edward anxiously kept an eye on me, obviously worrying about me. He squeezed my hand a few times, I think, but I didn't respond. After the ceremony, I stood by her grave, touching the smooth marble with my hands.

It was still a shock to me that she was gone. The morgue was so full these days because of this damned disease. I stood a shaky breath.

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward asked me after a while.

I took a deep breath and turned to face him. "I don't know," I answered honestly. "I'm still in shock." Edward hugged me.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, kissing my cheek. "What can I do?" I shook my head.

"Nothing," I told him.

People stopped by and visited me all day. It was a nice gesture and all, but I wanted to be alone. Edward started to sense that after a while.

I was lying in bed that evening, curled up on my side, when I started to hear a beautiful melody downstairs. I sniffed and smiled through my tears when I realized it was a piano. I sat up and quietly headed downstairs to find Edward playing my lullaby. I smiled and sat beside him.

"I couldn't just…sit there and watch you cry. I wanted to do something, I just didn't know what," he told me when he finished.

I smiled. "You've done everything for me, Edward. I love you." He smiled and kissed me.

"Hungry?" I asked him standing up.

"I can cook," he told me. I shook my head.

"Nope, I got this." He chuckled.

"So stubborn," he said, smirking. I smiled again.

"You always make me feel better," I said, running my fingers through his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Poor them! Well, you know what to do…<strong>

**Review! Hey, that rhymed! ****J**


	8. Birthday

**Ten Feet Off the Ground, Chapter 8.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 6, 1918.<strong>

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" I asked Edward that night as he held me in bed. I traced patterns on his arm and smiled up at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Just to spend time with you. Actually, I want to take you somewhere."

"But it's your birthday," I interjected.

"I'll enjoy it as much as you will. I use to go there a lot when I was little."

"That's all? You don't want anything?" He shook his head.

"Just you," he murmured, pulling my lips to his. He gently pulled me onto his lap and kissed my neck. I giggled and pulled away.

"An early birthday present?" I asked, smirking.

"Fine with me," he murmured, his voice muted by my skin. He rolled us over until he was on top, and attacked my neck again. His gripped tightened on my waist, and his lips met mine again for a deeply sensual, highly pleasurable kiss. I pulled away for a breath, biting my lip.

His hands traveled under my nightgown and his finger traced the curve of my breast. I moaned, and he pulled my gown all the way off. I cupped his cheek with one hand, and held on to his huge bicep with the other. He kissed all the way to my stomach, but not before sucking on both of my nipples, causing me to moan. I bit my lip as he trailed lower down my abdomen. He skimmed his nose down my panties and trailed back up to kiss me fully on the lips.

"Edward…please," I whispered, closing my eyes and enjoying his touch.

"What is it sweetheart? Anything, and you can have it."

"Make love to me," I murmured, not opening my eyes. With that, I felt him pull of my panties, and his pajama pants.

"If that's what you really want." I heard a smile in his voice. I smiled, and then his lips was back on mine. I slowly opened my eyes and tangled my fingers in his already messy hair. And then he slowly entered me.

My mouth opened, but no words came out. I felt tingly all over, and like I was floating on air. I felt like flying. My breath became harder as he sped up, and I bit back a moan. Our hands explored each other's bodies, and he started kissing and sucking my neck. I let out a loud moan. He groaned and sped up his movements.

"You are so breathtaking like this," Edward murmured. Even though my eyes were closed, I could feel his gaze on me.

"I love you," I gasped, gripping the sheets as his movements went even faster. I tightened around his length, already close. I was sad that I couldn't hold off longer, but the sensation was becoming too much. "I'm…I'm close!" I cried, arching my back.

Edward held me down and started to pound relentlessly into me. I cried and thrashed as my orgasm took over me. A few thrusts later, Edward stilled and came into me. After I came down from my incredible high, I noticed Edward was planting chaste little kisses all over me. I opened my eyes and smiled lazily at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked, smiling as well.

"It's only a matter of time before we end up having a new addition to our family," I giggled. He chuckled and kisses me again.

"I can hardly wait," he smiled, rolling us over to our sides. He threw the comforter over us and turned out the lights.

"I love you," he whispered before I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find Edward still sound asleep beside me. I smiled and quietly sat up, kissing his head. I decided to make him a nice birthday breakfast. I quietly put on my robe before tiptoeing downstairs.<p>

I made all of Edward's favorites. While I was cooking, I had a huge smile on my face. I kept wondering where Edward and I were going today. He said I'll love it.

"Someone seems happy this morning," a voice said from behind me. I laughed and turned to find my husband in all his bare-chested glory.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" I sang, skipping to him and giving him a big hug. "I made all of your favorites."

He smiled and kissed me. "I think _you_ are my favorite." I blushed and he laughed.

"So where are we going?" I asked, setting the table.

"It's a surprise," he said as he pulled out a chair for me.

"But it's _your_ birthday," I told him, sitting down. "Not mine."

"I already know what it is and you don't," he smirked. "Trust me, it's worth the wait." I pouted. He chuckled.

"How does it feel to be twenty?" I asked him as I stabbed a pancake with my fork.

"Pretty good," he teased, and I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell me where we're going, Edward." Why was he being so stubborn about it?

"You'll find out soon enough," he said. I sighed and got up, walking over to him.

"Fine," I said, sitting in his lap and wiping a bit of syrup from the corner of his mouth. "I'll be patient." He smiled and kissed me before I got back up.

**.**

"Worth the wait indeed," I whispered, shocked. It was another meadow, though this had much more. A small creek not even ten feet from where I was standing. The sound of the water was soothing. There was a grand oak tree with a wooden swing attached to a branch nearby. "This is….not real."

Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. He rest his chin on my shoulder. "I use to come here all the time when I little. It always calmed me down if I was sad or upset. It's a place of comfort." he took my hand and led me to the swing. He helped me on the swing, and in an instant, I was flying again. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sun on my face, my hair flowing back and forth as Edward gently pushed me.

"You're making it feel like _my _birthday…" I sighed.

"I beg to differ. But you _have_ already given me everything," he murmured. "There's nothing else you could give me. Not that I'd want it."

"I've given you everything?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Except a little baby; I'm still waiting on that," he chuckled. I frowned a bit.

"Me too," I sighed sadly. He grabbed the ropes of the swing to stop it, and came around to face me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…"

"You didn't," I assured him quickly. "I just…it's been a while, and nothing's happened. It's worrying me."

"Don't worry. It'll happen soon enough. Let's just enjoy us for now." I smiled and nodded before he leaned in to kiss me.

I wasn't sure how long it's been, but I felt like I've been all around the entire forest. I had so much fun; I felt like a little girl again.

After that, we headed to the bakery where my father and Edward's parents and Alice would be.

"Edward! Happy birthday!" Alice sang when we came in. She bounded over to us and hugged us both.

I was surprised to see that Emmett and Rosalie made it back as well. While the family reunited, I went into the kitchen. I walked around slowly, thinking of my mom. A single tear left my eye as I remember the magic she created in here. The shop seemed…dull without her…

I gripped the counter as the pain became unbearable.

"I know, sweetheart. I miss her too," my father said from behind me. I turned to him and walked over to hug him.

"It's not fair," I sobbed. "Why did she leave me?" My voice broke.

My father was quiet as I sobbed onto his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't posted in a while, but I've been busy with tests, projects, and an exam. Not exactly "back" yet, but I did have spare time today so… here you go! :D<strong>


	9. Home Away From Home

**Ten Feet Off the Ground, Chapter 9.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 21,1918.<strong>

I always loved the summer. Everything seemed to be lively. And days like these always put a smile on my face.

Especially today.

"Sing for me," Edward murmured, holding me from behind as we stood on the balcony.

"Sing?"

"You told me you sang a little when we first met. Remember?"

"I also told you I was pretty shy," I reminded him.

"Want to make a deal?"

"I will not make a deal with you," I giggled. His face was buried in my neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, a small smile on my face.

"Sing," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. I laughed.

"Nope," I told him stubbornly, my eyes still closed. He chuckled, his breath tickling my ear. He skimmed his nose up and down my throat.

"Sing," he whispered again.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. I bit my lip. "Not now." He pouted, and I smiled.

"Why not?" I shrugged. He grimaced, and I smiled sheepishly.

"When the time is right, I'll sing," I told him.

He sighed. "Fine."

"I think we should go to the bakery," I said. "I haven't been in a while, and I want to see my father."

**(.)**

"Hey Bella! Hi Edward!" Alice said, skipping around the shop. She came to a halt in front of me, hugging us both. "We've been missing you around here."

"Oh Alice," Elizabeth said, strolling out of the kitchen carrying a tray of shortcakes. "They have their own life to live now." She sat the tray down in front a family of four, and came to us, smiling and taking off her apron as she approached us. "Nice of you to stop by," she said, hugging us both.

I looked around. It seemed busy enough today. "Care if we help?" I asked her.

"You can, but you'll find there's nothing much to do," she said. "We have this place under control." she smiled proudly.

"I'm sure you do, Mother," Edward chuckled.

Elizabeth grinned at her son, and turned back to me. "Plus, I don't want you to feel like…you know. I know it's hard for you to be here…" I was shaking my head.

"This is my home away from home," I explained. "Sure, I think of my mother everyday and all the time, especially when I come here, but I also smile and laugh when I'm here."

Edward sighed. "I miss your mother," he murmured, looking down.

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "Believe me, so do I."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY! Haha, I'm sure you think I have! I've been EXTREMELY busy, and I had **_**no**_** time to write my stories. This is probably the only chance I'll get to write for a while because I have a project due at the end of the week, and softball tryouts the **_**entire week**_**. Wish me luck!**

**Yes, I'll admit it. This chapter was pointless and boring and short. But I have to move away from the drama at some point. It's coming, just not all at once! **


	10. The Creek

**Ten Feet Off the Ground.**

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

><p>I felt like I was flying. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the wind blowing in my face as Edward gently pushed me on a swing. In the meadow, connected to a huge oak tree, was an old swing that we stumbled across. I giggled when he stopped the swing and wrapped his arms around me from behind.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes when he kissed my neck, and I turned to smile at him.

"You're too good to me," I murmured, moving a strand of his reddish-brown hair from his eyes. My fingers lingered on the side of his face as I stared at him.

I hated that I haven't been able to give him children yet. He wants that. _I_ want that. But he's been so patient about it. I slid out of the swing and threw my arms around his neck, stretching on my toes to touch my lips with his. He gripped my waist tightly, his hold permanent and unbreakable. Our mouths molded together into one, and I fit into his arms perfectly, like I was _made_ to be there forever.

I could live with that.

Edward pulled away, but the kiss lingered for a moment. He rest his forehead on mine before taking my hand in his, his other hand still placed on my waist. He pulled back a bit and before I could process what he was doing, we were twirling in the meadow.

Dancing. The meadow was silent, but I could very much hear a beautiful melody in my head. It seemed as if Edward heard the same tune, because we were dancing in rhythm with each other. It was the most heartwarming moment ever, and I couldn't do anything but marvel in awe.

Darkness soon came around, and we were still in the meadow, sitting by the stream. I stared up at the sky, billions of tiny stars over me. I smiled and sighed in content.

"I think I should get us home now," Edward murmured quiet enough to fit the soothing scene.

"I'm not ready to go," I told him simply, pulling my coat tighter over me. Edward threw his coat over both of me as well. It wasn't cold, but it still wasn't as warm as a summer night should be. Because it's Forks. "I would very much prefer to stay here," I chuckled, my back leaning against his chest. Edward entangled our hands that rest in my lap, and my ring seemed to sparkle in the night.

"I would too, but where would we sleep?" he teased. I smiled.

"Right here," I said, patting the soft grass beneath us. Edward's chest vibrated as he chuckled. "Besides, I'm not tired yet."

My body betrayed me as I yawned and my eyes drooped a bit.

"I say you are," he smiled, lifting us up. "We can come back tomorrow." I pretended to pout, but otherwise nodded as we started home.

The perfect ending to a perfect day.

* * *

><p>After we showered and was in bed, I found myself not as tired as I was before. Not like I could sleep with Edward's strong arm around me, planting kisses up and down my neck. I turned to face him and our lips met again.<p>

"I'm not tired anymore," I whispered, crawling on top of Edward.

"Bella," he said disapprovingly. "It's after midnight…"

"So?" I said, kissing his bare chest. "I don't know about you, but _I_ don't have bedtimes anymore." He smirked in the darkness and slid his hands slowly down my sides. I shivered and sighed. His hands trailed down the side of my stomach, down my hips and past my thighs before coming back up again. He made the circuit three times. On the third time up, his grabbed the hem of my nightgown up with his hands and brought it over my head. He flipped us over and placed his hand under me on the small of my back, lifting me up until I was arched off of the bed, kissing my chest. I let out small moan. He kissed lower down my torso, and continued the trail down my body. I gasped lightly when I realized what he was doing. He stopped at the hem of my underwear.

I realized we've _never_ done this before, and I was instantly nervous. It's not that I didn't _want_ to do it, it's just that I wasn't sure what to expect from it. Edward looked up at me through his impossibly long but beautiful lashes.

"Can I?" he whispered. If he wasn't so serious I would've laughed. _Of course you can, silly_.

"You don't have to ask," I said breathlessly. _Take me. _Have _me._

I blushed at my unladylike thoughts. Edward ever so slowly - the slowness was killing me - slid my underwear down. Once he had that off, he stared at my now dripping sex before looking back at me.

"Beautiful," was all he uttered. I bit my lip and stared at him, anticipating his next move. His nose skimmed around my mound, and I knew at that point that he was teasing me. I didn't need to see the smirk on his face to know that he was. I arched my back a little sending my sex closer to his face.

"Please," I whispered. "I need you…" I wanted to know how this felt.

Something told me it was a great feeling.

He darted out his tongue and licked me. I gasped at the new feeling. Odd, but pleasurable… _I like this…_!

He repeated his movements before he started to suck. I moaned loudly and clutched at the sheets beneath me. This new feeling had me tingling throughout my entire body, and I realized I could never have enough.

Just when I thought this would not get any better, Edward added a skillful finger, causing me to scream in ecstasy.

"Edward!" I gasped. "This feels….I feel…"

"Yeah?" he murmured, the vibrations from his mouth on my sex was a wonderful combination, and I found myself screaming some more, very close to the edge.

I fell over the edge when Edward added another finger. He let me come down from my high before climbing on top of me.

Though that _was _amazing, nothing could compare with him _inside_ me.

"I need more," I whispered, playing with the hem of his pajama pants.

"Believe me, love," he said huskily, pulling his pants off in the process. "So do I."

* * *

><p>The light from the balcony door woke me up. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I sat up, pulling some of the covers with me. I smiled as I remember last night. Edward never ceased to surprise me or please me. He was perfect.<p>

I suddenly felt excited as I remembered we were going back to the meadow today.

Edward sighed and rolled over, and opened his eyes. Once he saw me, he smiled.

"I take it you're very happy," he smirked. I bit my lip and blushed.

"Today is suppose to be usually hot," I told him, changing the subject. "I'd like to go swimming down by the creek you told me about." He sat up.

"Isabella, can you even _swim_?" he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. "No really, I think it's a good idea."

I was momentarily distracted as I watched the covers slip from his torso, revealing his perfect chiseled chest.

Like I imagined, today was very _hot_. I bet everyone in the town of Forks was ecstatic with this weather. I was on Edward's back as he walked towards the creek he said he went to all the time as a kid. It wasn't far from the meadow he said. Edward knew this part of the woods inside and out. I heard it before I saw it. The running water of the creek was the most soothing sound anyone could ever ask for, and I felt a strange wave of calmness come over me. The sound was nothing compared to the scenery though.

The whitewater was much louder up close, and it flowed down a little waterfall. The water was deep enough to swim in. The trees acted as shade, but it was not too dark or chilly.

Perfect.

I hopped off of his back and stared out in front of me in awe. "Why didn't you show me this sooner?" I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "I don't know. But better late than never, right?" I smiled and dipped my toe in the water. It was even the perfect _temperature_. I slowly slipped off my cover-up and dipped my entire foot in the water. I had yet to feel the bottom.

I screamed out in shock as Edward hastily scooped me up until I was bridal style in his arms. We both laughed.

"Ready?" he asked me. I hopped down and hopped back onto his back.

"Now," I told him, and he jumped off the side into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry, I'll write more about the creek in the next chapter. I needed to end it somewhere, or the chapter would be like, two days long! I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing this chapter! No angst, drama….yet. The bad stuff has yet to come. I wanted them to live their lives a bit for a moment. Review, review, review! I love those! I love you guys!**


	11. Reciprocate

**Ten Feet Off the Ground, Chapter 11.**

* * *

><p>The water was more deep than I thought.<p>

"It's about seven or eight feet," Edward said. He showed me all the fun spots of the creek: where he would jump off of into the water, underwater hiding spots, and the calmest part of the creek which was also in the sun. Pretty relaxing if you asked me.

But the best thing he showed me was the little cave behind the waterfall. Edward walked right through the waterfall while I swam under it, and I was met with a little cave, big enough to fit a few people in here.

"The view from the cave is amazing," Edward told me as he helped me up the rocks. Once I was inside, I grabbed his hand and helped him up.

I could see what he meant. I gasped. Above us, you could still hear the water falling, and then we could watch it from behind like. You can see past the water from this side, though on the other side, you couldn't. It seemed the creek was like a fairy tale. Too good to be true. I got on my knees and carefully reached out to touch the running water.

I laughed. This wasn't real.

"I can see why you always came here as a child," I told Edward. "This is…breathtakingly beautiful."

"It is," he agreed. "Even I thought that this was the most gorgeous thing I had ever laid eyes on…" he paused, and I turned to face him. He was staring at me, a calm smile on his face.

"But then I met you." His words never failed to bring me to tears. I threw my arms around his neck, and I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I love you," I whispered. He kissed my forehead.

I couldn't imagine life without him anymore. It just wasn't possible. He was my everything, and I needed him as much as he needed me. We went beyond just husband and wife, we were soul mates. Destiny. Best friends. I've never loved anyone the way I love Edward Masen.

He pulled away, and we just held onto each other for a while. After a few minutes, I stared to feel a little chilly inside this cave.

"How did you ever get down from here?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Edward laughed. "Like this." he pulled away and stood up as tall as this cave would allow him. He ducked out of the cave, and jumped off the edge, disappearing in front of the water fall. I gasped and tried to grab him before he did so, but I was too late. I crawled to the edge and watched as he dived into the water like a pro.

He came back to surface and shook his head before looking back up at me.

"Show off!" I called, and I heard him laughing.

"Come down, I'm right here!" he yelled back. I gulped and stood up on the edge. I didn't realize we were so high up…

I warily eyed the sharp rocks, but the were way out of reach. But, knowing me, I probably would end up landing on them. I closed my eyes, said a quick prayer, and leapt into the water, my eyes flew open as I fell, and again, I felt like I was flying. I opened my arms decided to twirl in the air. We weren't exactly as high up as I thought, because I hit the water before I could process it. I came back up laughing. That was exhilarating and _fun_. The adrenaline was pulsing through my body. Edward pulled me to him.

"You looked so graceful," he murmured to me. "So beautiful." I smiled and he started to lean into me. I decided to be funny, so I ducked down back underwater, and swam past him before he could kiss me. I laughed when I came back up, and he looked around looking confused. He grimaced when he found me.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said, a mischievous grin on his face. He swam to me. And boy, was he fast! I screamed and swam for my life, getting water in my mouth because I was also laughing. I felt his hand on my ankle, and squealed. He ducked back underwater and came up to where I was sitting on his shoulders. He waded to the edge, and put me down, putting his hands on either side of me on the rocks. I was trapped. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, so you think it's funny?" he joked, wading closer to me. "Why, Mrs. Masen, I believe you're trapped."

"Says you," I said before ducking back under. I slid easily past his legs, and I came back up, a good ways from him. I didn't have much reaction time as he charged for me, smiling widely. I splashed him, slowing him down, and hopped out of the water. He was right behind me, running much faster and grabbed my waist from behind, spinning me around. I held onto his arms as he spun me, laughing along with him. He put me down, but didn't let me go.

"Okay fine, you got me…what are you gonna do?"

He smirked and move my wet hair from my face. He kissed me urgently, and I hopped into his arms, my legs on either side of him. My fingers ran all through his messy wet hair as he attacked my neck.

I closed my eyes and sighed in content. "Why don't we go home and wash up, pack a basket and have a picnic in the meadow?" I whispered, throwing my head back as he sucked on my neck.

He stopped and looked at me. "You're just full of great ideas today aren't you?" I giggled and he sat me down.

I slowly back up to where my cover up was lying.

I picked it up, still looking at him. I put it on and suddenly said, "Race ya." I took off in laughter, but I could hear his advance.

"You never play fair," he laughed, catching up. I ran faster, my sandals not exactly good running shoes. I felt something sharp swipe my ankle, but I ignored it. He quickly past me, and I gaped at him. He was fast.

"No!" I cried when the backyard of our house became visible. He made it first, laughing as I grinded my teeth together.

"At least I made it in once piece," I muttered.

"Not exactly…" he said, eyeing my foot. I looked down and sure enough, there was a bloody cut on my ankle, probably from a sharp stick.

"Only me," I muttered, and he chuckled, picking me up and headed into the house.

**TFOTG~**

Edward cleaned my cut, but suggested we shower first before putting any medicine on it.

I hopped off the kitchen table where he was fixing my ankle, and snaked my arms around him. "Can you help me? I don't believe I'm capable of showering alone right now…"

A slow smile spread across his face as we rushed upstairs. He had the shower on and ready before I could pull my bathing suit off. Whenever we took showers together, and cleaning actually took place last. Right before the water got cold.

Edward had me against the tile wall, and I shivered. Both out of lust and the coolness of the wall. One of my arm was around his neck as I stared seductively back at him. His very hard member was pushing against my thigh every time we kissed, and I immediately thought of last night…

He had pleased me in a way I didn't think was possible. Could I do the same? Reciprocate?

"Edward…" I sighed. "I want…I want to try something."

"Like what?" he panted, pulling away from me. I couldn't say anything, so I let my hand do the talking. My hand slid slowly down his chest to where I'm sure he has always wanted it most…

**(Edward POV)**

When I realized what exactly my Bella was doing, I didn't know how to react. I wanted to be happy she finally wanted to go there…to _do_ that, but she seemed a bit afraid. Uncomfortable.

I wanted it to be just as enjoyable for her as it would be for me. I grabbed her wrist.

"If you're not ready…" I reassured her.

"I am," she answered, her tone not at all shaky or doubting. "I want this." I nodded my head.

As if she suddenly gained a confidence boost, she grabbed my shoulders and switched us around until my back was on the tile wall. Her hand resumed it's motion, and I closed my eyes. I felt her move, and when I opened my eyes, she was kneeling down.

God, help me.

Was she really about to do this? I ran my fingers through her wet hair. Yes, yes she was.

She looked up at me through her lashes and stared at me shyly.

"I'm not exactly sure…what to do," she admitted, blushing.

I lived for that blush. I was always glad she was never with anyone before me. We both got to experience our first in everything together.

I would be her first and her last.

I smiled warmly at her. "I'll guide you. Just do what you feel is right."

She stared at my erect cock and bit her lip. She grabbed the base of it gently, and I gasped. Sensing that I liked that, she squeeze it a bit. I let out a low moan. She smiled to herself and her tongue jutted out, and she lick my head, swirling it a little. I leaned against the wall and groaned. And before I knew it, she took me in all the way, both of us moaning. I throbbed into her mouth, but held on. I needed to enjoy this a little longer. I knew I wasn't going to last very long when she started to suck.

"God, Isabella, you're amazing at this." Her head started to bob, and she continued in a sensational pattern: lick, swirl, suck, lick, swirl, suck. When her hand started to play with my balls, I knew I was a gonner. I literally rode out my orgasm in her mouth, and I groaned, the loudest yet.

After I was done, she wiped her mouth and I helped her up. It was silly to see her blushing, but adorable nonetheless.

After that interesting shower, Bella led us downstairs, hand in hand.

"Help me make some sandwiches?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"Of course," I told her, kissing her soft forehead.

She danced around the kitchen, looking for things to makes sandwiches with. She packed everything.

"Sweetheart, we're not going camping," I told her, laughing.

"I know…oh! We need to try that sometime!"

I stared at her for a moment. She really liked the outdoors as much as I did. She loved swimming, that much was obvious. Perhaps…

"Maybe we should go on vacation," I said, interrupting my own thoughts.

She stopped dead in her track stared at me, wide eyed and all. "Really?"

"You love the outdoors and so do I…maybe the mountains? Or a beach?" she smiled grew larger and larger after each passing second.

"Yes! We should! That's a great idea!" she sat down the tub of mayonnaise and ran to me, squealing and jumping. I laughed. Summer weather like this put her in a great mood obviously.

Maybe we should try the beach…

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! How sweet! Review and tell me…what did ya think?<strong>


	12. Epidemic

**Ten Feet Off the Ground.**

**Chapter 12.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 23, 1918.<strong>

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was the best day of my life. Edward showed me things you wouldn't believe. It was…like magic. So unreal. But it was. I actually had to touch it to believe it was real. It's very, very late, but I couldn't sleep. So, I sit here on the balcony on this wonderful summer night, not wanting it to end just yet. Who knows when Forks will have weather like this again? Edward's talking about taking me to the beach. Or somewhere. Oh, how I'm excited! He's been all to good to me. I often wonder how much he thinks about having a family. I don't know why it's not happening. Maybe because Edward and I are still very young ourselves, and we were meant to live our life first. Honestly, I don't know. I'm just saying that to make myself feel better. But Edward's been incredibly patient about this; more patient than I have. I hope it will all work out soon. _

I closed my journal and looked behind me. Edward slept peacefully, and I smiled. How adorable he looked when he was sleeping. I didn't think he could get any cuter. I laughed at myself and stared off into the sky.

"Hi mom," I whispered. "It's me. I think about you all the time. I miss you." I sighed. "But I am happy. Mom, I was blessed with the most perfect man in the world. He misses you as much as I do as well." A single tear rolled down my cheek. "What's it like up there? I know that it's perfect, no more suffering or pain. Every time I wish you were back here with me, I remember that you were suffering here, and now you are not."

I wrapped my arms around my knees and listened to the crickets.

_She was too young…_

_And now she's gone…_

I remember Edward telling me he had to leave for town in the morning to help out in the hospital with his father. It seems our connection with the real world was lost. I felt like I haven't been to town in years, though it was only days ago. I'm worried. The flu is now an epidemic, and I didn't want Edward to be exposed to that. But he said it was only for a day, since his mother didn't want him to be exposed to it as well.

He'll be alright for one day.

I sighed and stood up, walking inside and locking the sliding door. I closed the curtains to where only a little light shone, and gently climbed into bed.

**~TFOTG~**

I woke up to an empty bed and sighed. The room was darkened, and I saw a piece of paper on Edward's pillow.

_I had to leave early. I'll be back before you can have the chance to miss me. I love you._

_-Edward_

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. With simply nothing to do, I decided to head to the bakery. Elizabeth and Alice still manages to keep it up and running, though business hasn't been so great lately.

I was sure to be careful of my surroundings walking through town. Anybody who was coughing or sneezing I avoided. I didn't touch no more than I had to, and I opened the bakery shop with my sleeve.

"Hey Bella!" Alice was behind the counter, probably doing inventory.

I smiled. "Hey Alice, where's your mother?"

"She's in the kitchen making some brownies," she said. "You know, my birthday is coming up."

"Really?" I asked.

"Edward didn't mention it?" she seemed upset.

"I'm sure he didn't forget it," I told her. "When is it?"

"August the fourth!"

"That's not very long," I agreed. Just then, Elizabeth came out of the kitchen looking different. She didn't look like the perky, happy woman she always was. She looked…a little drained.

"Elizabeth?" I asked. She didn't see me at first. She looked up and smiled at me, though it was grim.

"Bella, nice to see you," she said, clearing her throat. It was scratchy.

I frowned. "Are you sick?" I whispered to her panicky.

"Nothing too terrible," she admitted. "I'm well enough to run the shop; I'm no harm to anyone. My head's been killing me, that's all."

"Maybe you should shut down the shop for today," I told her. "Is it migraines?"

"I believe so," she said.

"Where's my father?"

"He hasn't been feeling well either," she said.

"Okay, I think I'll take it from here," I told her. "Please, go home and get some rest."

"But-"

"I can stay and help," Alice offered.

"Oh, thank you so much," she said, giving me a hug. "The brownies I've been making have been in the oven for about five minutes now. Take them out in fifteen more minutes." I nodded and she gave Alice a kiss.

"Please be good," she told her.

"I will, don't worry," Alice said.

I headed towards the back of the kitchen. "Dad?"

"Bells? That you?" he asked. I saw him stacking boxes. He stood up slowly, holding his pain, his face contorted in pain.

"Yes it is me," I said, helping him up. "I want you to go home. You've done enough."

"I have too much to do-"

"Alice and I can take care of it. I sent Elizabeth home. You need to go too."

"I'm not leaving two young ladies here alone," he said, frowning.

"Edward will be here later," I assured him. "I left him a note a home. Please Father, go home."

He sighed and nodded, giving me a hug as well.

"Don't come back until you feel better," I ordered. He chuckled and left.

I sighed and sat on a sturdy crate. Is everybody getting sick? It's worrying me, and the more I thought about it, the more I worried about Edward.

This epidemic was getting to be more than I could handle.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty short chapter, I know, but I'll have more chapters soon!<strong>


	13. Everything Will Be Okay

**Ten Feet Off the Ground.**

**Chapter 13.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 26, 1918.<strong>

My father and Elizabeth seemed to get better. For that, I was relieved. But my happiness didn't last very long.

I laid in bed that afternoon while Edward slept beside me. He wasn't feeling very well. He got sick twice that morning, and I did everything I could to help him. I made my mother's homemade soup, gave him medicine, kept his temperature under control. He claimed that he was okay, that he didn't need to go to the doctor, that he just needed to rest, but I wouldn't buy it.

If he didn't get better soon, I was going to get his father.

I lied there with his head resting on my shoulder, sleeping soundly. I gently ran my fingers through his hair. I didn't mind staying still for a few hours; whatever made him feel better. I felt his head, and it was a little warmer than normal. I sighed.

"Please get better," I whispered softly. I didn't worry about getting sick. I always had a pretty strong immune system, and I rarely got sick. Edward stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. I smiled when his gaze met mine.

"Feeling any better?" I asked him, moving a piece of hair from his eyes.

"A little," he replied with a smile. "It's all because I have such a wonderful doctor." I giggled and got up.

"I'm going to make you some soup," I told him. "Elizabeth and Alice are coming over soon." Edward sighed.

"They worry too much. You do too; I'm just fine." He coughed.

"That cough says you're not," I disagreed. He grimaced and I headed downstairs to make him some soup.

Before I could head back upstairs, there was a knock at the door. I sat down Edward's tray of food and headed toward the door.

"Elizabeth," I said sympathetically.

"Hello Isabella. How is he?"

"He says he's okay, but I don't really believe him."

Alice sighed. "He's going to get better. He's strong."

"Come up to see him. I just made him some soup." We all headed upstairs to our room to find Edward asleep again. I quietly sat the tray down on the bedside table.

"Edward?" Elizabeth whispered. Edward slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey mom," he replied, smiling weakly. "Hey Alice."

"Oh, how are you feeling?" she hurried to his side and felt his head. "You're burning up! I'm going to get your father…"

"Mother, I'm fine, really," Edward protested. I've heard _that_ a thousand times. Edward always complains about how stubborn I am, but truth be told, he's not any better. I got a small bowl of cold water a placed a towel in it before placing it on Edward's head.

"He won't listen to me," I explained to Elizabeth. "I _know_ he's worse than what he says, but he won't let me do a thing about it." I saw Edward roll his eyes at my statement, but he knows I'm right.

"Why won't you go see your father?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's unnecessary."

"It's not unnecessary," I interjected. "It might help. What if you _do_ have the flu, Edward? Then what? I can't lose you, and I'm not going to!" I try not to argue with him while he's sick, but it's hard, given the fact he won't do a thing about the situation.

"You're right, you're not going to, because it's just a cold."

"No, it's more than a cold, your body aches and you have a fever. I've been lenient about this, but I'm not going to hold off anymore. I'm getting your father."

"Bella…" Edward groaned, sitting up.

"Enough," Elizabeth said. "All of this arguing isn't good for neither of you. Edward, _I'm_ getting your father. Now, I'm going downstairs to make you some tea with honey. No more fighting." It felt odd that Edward's mother was scolding us, but she had a point. "Alice, come."

I sighed and sat on the bed beside him. I handed him his soup without a word.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "Bella, I'm sorry I've been stressing you out lately."

"I just want what's best for you, but you're making that difficult. You'll never get better if you don't go to see a doctor."

He sighed. "I hate that you're the one who's taking care of me. It should be the other way around."

"We're in this together," I told him, smiling. "Equals. That's what marriage is about. But you can't take care of me if you won't let me take care of you."

"You're right again," he chuckled. "Fine. I'll see my dad, and he'll tell _you_ that it's just a cold, and that I'm fine. Just like _I've_ been telling you." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I hope you're right," I sighed.

"I know I am."

We sat comfortably in silence as we waited for Edward's mother to return. And without thinking about it, I started to sing a lullaby that my mother use to sing to me.

"Bella, your voice is beautiful," Edward said in awe. I realized that was the first time he's ever heard me sing. I smiled and continued singing.

And I lulled him right back to sleep.

…

Edward's father came over the next day. Elizabeth, Alice and I stayed downstairs. We all had some type of nervous habit. Elizabeth bit at her nails. Alice fidgeted with her fingers. I bounced my leg.

"You think he'll be okay?" Alice asked no one in particular.

"I'm sure he's fine," Elizabeth reassured, though it sounded like she was reassuring herself more than anything.

"No, I'm fine," I heard Edward say upstairs. "Nothing's wrong with me. I feel fine!"

"Son…I'm telling you. My patients had the same symptoms, and now they're in the hospital with this flu."

It felt like my heart sank to the ground. I started to hyperventilate and shake.

No.

_No! No, no, no, no, no!_ I started to bolt upstairs when Elizabeth caught my arm.

"Maybe it's best if you stayed down here," she said with a shaky voice.

"No!" I told her. This isn't happening.

He can't have the flu.

The _Spanish_ Flu.

The one that's killing hundreds of people.

The one with no cure.

I raced up the stairs and bolted through the door.

"Edward!" I cried like I couldn't find him, though he was right in front of me.

Was it possible to look worse in the course of ten minutes?

Edward looked drained and pale. He looked like he was suffering. I knew him. I knew he was trying to downplay everything. He was in pain, but didn't show it. Because of me.

He _worried_ about me, though _he_ was the one who was sick. I ran over to the bed and put my hands on either side of his burning face.

"Bella…" His voice was hoarse. "I'll be alright, okay baby? I'm just fine." I shook my head furiously.

"You're ill!" I cried. "You have this awful flu, and there's no cure!" I couldn't live without him, though I didn't dare to imagine that.

"_He's going to get better. He's strong."_

"Shh," Edward soothed, placing his hand atop of mine. "I will be okay. I promise you."

"Edward, I need to get you to the hospital now," his father said urgently.

"I should've asked for you earlier," I sobbed to Edward's father.

"It wouldn't have made a difference, dear Isabella," he said. "Edward, are you well enough to walk to my car?"

"Possibly…I don't know," Edward sighed. I helped him sit up, and his father helped him stand up. I didn't want to cry; I knew that hurt him to see me this way. But I held on to Elizabeth for dear life as Edward's father led him away.

"Shh, child, it'll be okay," Elizabeth murmured in my ear, rubbing my back.

Everyone was telling me this, but no one really knew. They had no right to tell me that everything would be okay, when they were fearing about it themselves.

I vowed from that moment on that I'd do _anything_ the keep my beloved husband's heart beating.

Anything.

* * *

><p><strong>And now we enter the dramatic portion of the story! <strong>

**Reviews are lovely… :D**


	14. To Save His Life

**Ten Feet Off the Ground.**

**Chapter 14.**

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks. It's been three weeks since Edward's been admitted to the hospital. I've tried everything. The hospital threatened to take him out a few times due to money. The bakery went bankrupt because I've taken all the money I've had, plus my life savings. Edward's mother and father have spent every penny they've had to keep Edward in the hospital, and to even pay for treatments. I'm running out of money. Dear Journal, normally I'd greet you first, but I have so much on my mind, I forgot. It's July 19<em>_th__. I see many people outside; the day is very pretty to another person, I guess. The days are long, tiring, and dull to me now. Every time I visit Edward, he looks worse than before. Sicker, thinner…you name it. It's getting hard for him to breathe. Dr. Cullen told me that if his condition holds steady, his heart would give out soon._

_I can't imagine life without Edward. Because there _is_ no life without Edward. I'm trying, trying as hard as I can to help him, to find them money somehow. I'm not so lucky. I'm getting to where I don't have a penny to my name, and neither does Edward's parents. Edward acts as if his days are numbered now. I tell him to hold on for as long as he can. He promises me he'll make it through. Is it selfish to ask him for such a thing? Would it just be easier if he just let fate do its job? It'd be easier for him, yes. But for me…_

I closed my journal, unable to write anymore. I quickly threw on my coat and headed out to the hospital.

Though I expected bad news, it was worse.

"Isabella," Dr. Carlisle Cullen stopped me on the way to where Edward was located. I felt a cold chill just by the look on his face.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?" I asked, walking up to him. "Is everything okay?"

He sighed. "I really hate to tell you this. But Edward's gotten worse. He needs treatment, fast. But that's another $200." My heart sank to the ground.

"B-by when?" I asked. He looked down.

"Tomorrow. If he has any chance on making through the week, he'll need this by tomorrow." My mouth was agape, and my eyes were closed.

"How?" I asked. He knew what I meant.

"I don't know. I've already asked Edward and Elizabeth, but they don't have that kind of money right now. I tried your father, no such luck. I can…"

"No, Dr. Cullen. We don't want to take money from you." He's tried this many times.

"Maybe it's time to swallow your pride and do what you can to save your husband." I bit my lip, and my vision was immediately blurry. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, please. Let me help you."

I wiped my eyes. "Fine. But no more than a hundred."

He smiled warmly. "What about the rest?"

"I don't know I'll…I'll find a way. I'm looking for a job, I'll do something."

"Bella, you're only 18. You're practically a child. You can't do everything on your own."

"I'm trying," I protested.

"I know. That's all that matters."

"I'll get a hundred dollars in by tomorrow. I promise."

"Bella, I can just…"

"I can do this," I said, mostly to myself. "Thanks for your help, but I need to see Edward. I walked by him to find the room Edward was located. Since so many people were getting sick, we were required to wear a mask and to sanitize before and after visits. Patients also had to share rooms.

Amelia, one of the nurses, left Edward's room. She smiled sadly at me.

"How is he?" I whispered.

"He's…" she sighed. "He really needs this treatment." I nodded, and she walked past me. I paused by the door before entering. When Edward saw me, he used probably all of his energy just to smile at me.

I hurried to him after sanitizing and fought the urge to caress his flushed face.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice very hoarse.

"Shh, I'm here, it's okay." I moved a piece of hair from his eye. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." I grimaced.

"Don't lie to me."

He sighed and then flinched. "Horrible I guess," he admitted.

"You need a treatment by tomorrow," I stated.

"Or what?"

"Or…" I just looked at him, and he understood.

"Listen, if you can't…"

"I can. And I will. Edward, don't you worry, I'll do this." He shook his head.

"You're in bankrupt because of me. You had to close down the bakery because of me. You have no money; how can you pay for another treatment?"

"I'll find a way. Carlisle offered to help." Edward sighed. I stayed there until visiting hours was over, and I left with a promise to Edward to have the $200 by tomorrow morning.

Hopefully he'll live to see another day.

~TFOTG~

It's almost 8, and I still have no way of getting the money. Having nothing else to do, I walk around town, stopping in front of the bakery. I stand there and cry silently to myself.

"What am I gonna do?" I cry to myself. I turned around and notice man standing in the corner. I immediately knew who he was. I knew this guy would get you money, and fast. I just didn't know how he did it.

"Hey!" I called out. The man turned to me. "Can you help me?"

"Help you?" He asked. "How?"

"I need money. I know you can give me money. How, just tell me! Please!"

He grinned mischievously. "How? Well, _if _you show me a good time, I'll pay as high as $250." I frowned in confusion.

"A good time? What…?"

He eyed me up and down. "What are you…18, 19?"

"E-eighteen," I replied. "What do you mean a…" I froze and then gasped. "You mean…?" He nodded, smirking. I gaped at him.

"Do you need the money or not?" I didn't say anything. "How much do you need?"

"Two hundred," I whispered.

"Why?"

"My…husband's sick. He's needs $200 by tomorrow for his treatment or he won't make it."

"Hm," he said. "Listen, I can help you, but only if you're willing. You really love him?"

"Yes, of course," I said.

"Then I suggest you do this. It's the quickest way."

Was I really determined to go this far?

_It's to save Edward's life._

I closed my eyes and held back tears. "Yes," I whispered. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tough chapter to write. Reviews are my motivators; I really like those! Leave me your thoughts, and I'll leave you my love.**


	15. I Can't Do This Anymore

**Ten Feet Off the Ground, Chapter 15.**

* * *

><p>I sat on the floor of my home, crying the most I've probably ever cried before. In my other hand, I held the money. I guess I should feel relieved that Edward could live another week, but I didn't. The only thing that ran through my mind was: <em>Betrayal, deceit, unfaithful. <em>

Rational or not, I cheated on my husband. The Bible says to do anything for your loved one, this much I knew, but I still felt awful. Dirty. Selling myself for money. With my head down, and my shoulders hunched, and slowly stood up and looked in the mirror.

My eyes were red, my hair seemed disarrayed and tangled. I looked thinner, mainly because I haven't had more than a piece of bread and milk to eat in a month. I looked twice my age.

And I was only 18.

_You're just a kid_.

Yeah, a kid with a dying husband, who couldn't find anymore money to save him. So instead, she has sex with God knows who for money, cursing every minute of it, waking up the next morning, taking the money, and bolting without another look at him. Yeah, because that's what kids do.

I turned away, disgusted with myself and looked out the window. Edward needed his treatment soon. After I looked as decent as I possibly could, I walked to the hospital as quickly as possible, keeping my head down the whole way. The first person I saw was Carlisle when I entered the hospital.

"I have the money!" I yelled, not caring if others were staring at me like I was insane. "The money…I have it….here." He took the money and counted it. He stared up at me in shock.

"How did you get this?" he asked. I frowned.

"I believe that's none of your business," I snapped. I felt instantly bad for snapping. "I'm sorry, I'm just under a lot of stress."

"I know, it's okay. I shouldn't have asked. How rude of me." He looked behind him. "Would you like to see him before he undergoes his treatment?" I nodded and ran to his room.

"Edward?" I asked, hoping he was awake. He was.

He smiled. "Hey sweetheart." He looked _worse_.

"I got the money," I told him after the nurse begrudgingly handed me the sanitizer and mask. I forgot…sue me.

He frowned. "How did you do that?"

"Don't worry about it, okay? I have the money, and now you'll be okay."

"Isabella, how did you get the money?" I bit my lip and looked down.

"Stop worrying. Now, I told you I'd get the money and I did." He just stared at me, and I looked down. I tried to keep tears from my eyes.

Because he knew. I expected him to blow up at me.

But, Edward being Edward, he didn't.

"Baby, I'm so sorry you felt like you had to do that," he said with so much compassion in his voice.

"You mean…you're not mad at me?" my voice broke.

"Why would I be mad? You just proved how much you loved me, though I knew it all along. You did something that took so much courage…"

"Mr. Masen? You ready?" A nurse asked. I looked at her then back at him.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Don't be," he said, shaking his head with as much energy as he could. He still looked like he was pain.

"Edward…stop suffering. I don't want you to be suffering. Even if it means…" I paused, tears running down my face. "I love you, but I rather you'd be happy and in Heaven rather then down here in pain. Because I know you're only here for me. Please…I don't want you to be hurting anymore." He just stared at me until the nurse rolled him away.

Weeks passed, he underwent two more treatments. Eventually, right when the epidemic was clearing up, his heart gave out.

I sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours, with my family. The doctor's were trying, trying as hard as they could to revive him. Edward's father was back there helping them.

I leaned against my father's shoulder, crying, hoping, praying. Despite what I said, I wasn't ready for him to leave me.

But when Edward's father walked out, his eyes grave, I knew it was over. Elizabeth ran to him, crying harder than I ever seen her cry before. My father was sniffling above me, but me?

I felt numb. I didn't cry, speak, move…nothing. I knew it was coming, but it hurt so much when it finally did. I guess I still was hanging on to that little bit of hope of him living.

_Before our lives even began, before we could start a family, before we could go places, it was all over._

My Edward was gone.

It seemed like everything was blurry, and when someone talked, their voices were muffled. Everyone else arranged the funeral while Dad kept me at his home under his watch. I didn't eat, sleep, I could barely breathe. The funeral did me in. When they buried him, I finally realized that this was goodbye forever. I fell to the ground and cried.

All day, all night. I cried. The next few days, I cried.

Crying seemed like an important part of my schedule.

"Bella?" Elizabeth came into my old room where I was staying one day. "Bella, I brought you something. Something Edward told me to give to you when he…" she wiped her eye. "Here." I mechanically took it, opening the letter.

_To My Lovely Isabella:_

_I hate to say this, but if you're reading this now, that means I am gone. I hate leaving you, before we could really begin our lives. But look back on the last few months our lives; weren't they something to remember? I know this is killing you, on the inside and out, but you have to hold on. For your father. For my parents. For your mother, who I hope to see if I do leave you. Bella, I never thought that almost a year from when we married, I'd be dead already. But please, don't mourn too long. You have to get back on track. For me. I love you Isabella, and I know you loved me to. But please, please move on. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused. If you ever think of me, smile. Don't weep. Remember how silly we were before we got married? After we married? Laugh. Remember me by how I looked before I was sick. Healthy, happy, deeply in love with you. Because that's how I'll remember you in Heaven. My last few weeks, you looked so weak, I could've swore you were sick too. Isabella, time heals all wounds, and if you give it time, you'll feel better again. Remember, I'm in a better place. And I'll feel as good as I did before, if not better. I love you, always and forever, Bella._

_~Edward_

"He wrote this?" I whispered, holding it close to me. Elizabeth smile and nodded a little.

"The first week he came into the hospital. He told me to keep it in a safe place. If he did die, I'd give it to you. If he didn't, I'd trash it."

I looked out the window and at the sky. It seemed very calm. I looked at Elizabeth.

"Do you think he's thinking of me?" I whispered.

"I think he's right here with you," she replied immediately. I took a deep breath.

_Time. Give it time. I'll feel better_.

Time passed. Every second of it hurt, but pass it did. The next thing I know, I was looking at another year, then two, then three.

Time only made the wound worse. I sold the shop. I just sat around, staring at nothing. Occasionally, I'd look at that note.

It has really been three years since he died. Three long, agonizing years.

And I can't take it anymore. I needed to be with him again.

Without a second thought, I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note.

_I'm sorry. I can't…live like this anymore. I expected to be happy again, but I just…I'm ashamed to tell you this, but I think it's time for me to go. I miss him too much; it hurts all the time. I've decided to take the easier way out. I'm sorry for being such a coward, and I don't know where this will take me, Heaven or Hell, and I'm terrified about that. But I already feel like I'm in Hell. Goodbye, it's none of your faults. I love you. I'm sorry._

I know I failed him, my family, but somehow, pain won the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I kinda of surprised you probably with ending the story so fast. One more chapter after this. I'm ending it now because I'm working on two other stories, and it's very difficult. Next chapter will be in Elizabeth's POV, and then…that it!<strong>

**The more I look back on this story, the more I wished I'd named it "Something to Remember" I love that title for some reason; it fits. Oh well, I'll use it on another story! **


	16. A Silent Cry for Help

**Ten Feet Off the Ground.**

**Chapter 16 - Elizabeth**

* * *

><p>I stood there, packing up the house. Edward and Bella didn't live in it long, so they didn't have much in it. The past four years I've been to three funerals. Bella's mother, my beloved son, Edward, and his precious wife, Bella.<p>

Bella was only 21 when she took her life. I held the note she wrote before she did so. I closed my eyes and remembered her lifeless body on the bench of Edward's piano, her head resting on the keys which weren't white anymore.

It was red with her blood.

They got rid of the piano, and the spot where it use to stand was bare. Cold.

Edward touched my shoulder. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

My bottom lip trembled. "Never mind me," I assured him, packing more things into the box with a blurry vision.

Bella never called out for help to anyone, never said a word. I could tell she needed help, but she never let me. The poor girl felt like she had no one to turn to. Her funeral was two days ago, and we buried her in between Edward and Renee.

I spotted something on the shelf, a journal. Bella's journal. I only skimmed through it because I knew it was personal. Dead or not, it belong to her. I smiled a bit. It went all the way from when she first got it, way before she met Edward, to when they met, to after they'd married, to their adventures, all the way until the end. The last page was a date…the day I found her dead. I read it; it was the shortest journal entry in the book.

_Dear Journal,_

_I cannot do this anymore. I am afraid we will be parting, and I will never write in you again. Goodbye._

I closed the book and packed it up.

**The End. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all you guys that read this. I felt like I needed to stop there, so I apologize if you were expecting more. So, leave me some of your thoughts!<strong>


End file.
